The Revolution
by ICreateWolf13
Summary: Zim is given the truth about his mission, his life. He then thinks about the differences between the irken's and the humans. Humans have more freedom and are not judged by their height. The armada is on route to earth, and humans will have to go under their rules or suffer. Zim has decided to join dib side by side to save the earth.
1. Running from Life

**Okay this story just kinda dawned on me when I was in the middle of writing another chapter for "The Assassin". So uhh.. here you is! ^^ The first chapter to another story.. although I still have to finish the seven others. *slams face on desk* enjoy this chapter.**

"Gir! Hand me the toolbox! Now!" zim called out from the computer screen. Some crashing was heard throughout the lab and gir landed by zim holding a red box. "Here ya go!" he chimed in happily. Gir dropped the box and ran away, squealing random things. Zim ignored this and spoke quietly to himself. "Stupid Dib-worm.. destroying my computer's operating system. Zim cannot contact the tallest if it isnt functional." He growled at the thought of dib being able to get in his base. "Computer! Run a scan on the base and find the dib-worms area of access." The computer grumbled and began to runs scans along the bases perimeter.

Zim opened the toolbox and dug around, looking for specific tools. He found what he was looking for and he moved his way under the computer. His pak legs shot out and held him just inches above the ground while he fixed parts of the system that dib had trashed. "Zim, the scans show no bugs in the bases defenses." the computers voice told him. Zim growled loudly in frustration. "Then how does the dib keep getting in?!" he asked angrily. "The front door." said the computer. Zim froze and face palmed. "Remove the door!" he commanded. "Yes zim." the computer replied. The computer's voice left the lab and went to the main floor to remove the door.

Zim was annoyed now. The humans houses needed doors to be normal, and now he was getting tired of having to fight dib away and had to remove the door. Zim gave the computer another command. "Replace the door with a holographic one!" he continued working on fixing his communicator while the computer did as told. Gir came running in screaming. "Masta masta! Big headed boy is here!" he squealed happily. Zim growled once again and got out from under the computer. He walked to the elevator. "Computer bring me to the main floor!" he commanded. The elevator began to rise. Zim's lekku twitched irritatedly. The elevator arrived and he stepped out, looking around carefully. Nothing. He stepped a little further into the room, waiting for an attack or even the flash of a camera. Still, nothing happened.

Zim looked up to the ceiling, expecting dib to be hiding in the clutter of tubes. He wasnt there. Zim walked to the window and looked outside. There was no sign of movement, not even sound. Maybe just the wind and some leaves, but thats it. He looked to the neighboring houses, the windows were all closed, no lights. He shook his head, thinking gir was just being the insane moron he was. He turned around and head back towards the elevator, returning to the lab to finish repairing the damage. He strode back over to the computer, going back under to continue his work.

Gir came skipping in humming an irken song while sipping from a cup. Zim didnt hear him until he stopped by his feet and squealed loudly. Zim jumped up with a silent scream. "Gir! Cant you see that zim is busy?! Go buys some taco's with mini moose!" with that gir ran back out, pulling mini moose with him. Zim watched the two run off and rolled his eyes, continuing his work. After hours of working on fixing the communicator, he was finished. He pulled himself out from under the machine and dusted himself off, afraid of any germs which may have stuck to him. Zim grabbed all the tools and placed them back into the box. Movement behind him, caused him to stop. It was to large to be gir. "What are you doing zim?" a voice behind him spoke out.

Zim spun around, knowing who it was. "Nothing your human brain can take in!" he hissed back. "Come on zim, youve been on this planet for six years. Six years! And you still havnt taken earth over. Why dont you stop trying?" dib asked in curiosity rather then mockery. "That is none of your business. " zim snapped back. "Get out of my base before I do stuff." he said while walking from dib to the computer screen. The two have been battling all those years, every day, getting more and more violent. It got to the point where they drew each others blood. But after all that time, they havnt fought as often, dib just assumed that zim was never going to take over earth. "Okay okay, theres no need to get snappy." dib replied putting his hands out in front of him. He turned around and walked to a vent, climbing inside and leaving the base to head home. Zim growled. "Computer! Block all ventilation systems that the dib can get into!"

Dib couldve gotten evidence of zim being an alien. But there was no point. He wanted a fight, and zim wasnt going to put up much of one. He wanted action. In the lab, zim was logging in to his Invaders account, making his way to contact the tallest. The transmission bleeped a couple times and then the two picked up. Red sighed. "What do you want zim?" he asked annoyed. "My tallest, I have not reported in for a couple of earth weeks, a human made it passed my security and disabled my computer. But that is all repaired, zim will give you a report now." red placed a hand on his forehead. "Look zim.. we need to talk".

Zims lekku shot up at this. "What is it that I should know?" he asked curiously. "Zim.. the control brains declared you as a defect, your mission is a lie. We sent you to random coordinates on the map to get rid of you, we cant stand you, dont think about coming back, dont contact us, dont return to irk or the irken Territory." purple told him, trying to make it clear, and trying not to hurt zim in any way. "My tallest.. im afraid I dont understand what your trying to tell me." red took over, knowing that long conversations weren't going to get them anywhere. "Zim, your banished. You are no longer an irken. Stay away from irken territory. Understand." Zim could hear the cold, bloody tone in red's voice. They were serious. Zim knew about this all along, he just didnt want to believe it. But now it dawned on him, he was running from the truth, running from his life. The tallest didnt allow him to say anything. They cut the transmission.


	2. Help from a Fiend

**Shit.. now I wont be working on "The Assassin" as often as I said I would. This story has really caught my interest. I will be finishing this story before I make any more stories or work on the others. And I will be sure that after I finish this story that I will work on one story at a time until I finish them all, and when I finish them all, ill wait until I come up with more idea's for stories. ^^ Enjoy.**

Zim stood in front of the monitor, staring at the screen. The murderous tone in red's voice, it wasnt like him. He wasnt the kind to kill, or so he thought. He wasnt like purple. He wasnt friendly and caring, he's cruel and murderous. Zim let himself fall into his chair, allowing the wheels to carry him away from the screen. No longer part of the empire. No longer irken. He sat in the chair, staring out into no where. It seemed like days before zim finally left the chair, from the position he was sitting in on the chair. He felt weak, alone, as if he no longer had a purpose of being alive. Zim made his way to the elevator, stepping inside slowly. "Computer.." he said with a raspy voice. "Bring me to the main floor." he said. Zim had lost his controlling spirit.

The elevator rose with a low hum. Zim stood, leaning against the wall. The elevator arrived at the top. But zim didnt leave. He stayed there. After a while of standing against the wall, he walked out and over to the couch, letting himself slide down onto it, onto his side and curling up into a ball. He held his legs close to his chest and buried his face into them. Zim lay there, thinking. But what had slipped into his mind, only came to him now, after he was banished. Irken rules were strict. The armada would track down the planet zim was on, they would take over earth and the humans would have to obey the irkens and would be treated as dirt. Although zim treat them as dirt, he was nothing compared to the other irkens of the empire. Zim had gotten used to living like the humans, he had learned their ways. Zim now realized how much better human life was then the irkens.

Zim just noticed how beautiful the planet really was, the tallest were going to destroy all of this, extract the earth of rare irken minerals, they would make humans slaves, although it didnt sound like a bad idea, but this was the only planet that had these so called trees, deadly but beautiful water. And the sounds of the waves, birds, nature. He couldn't let that happen. Zim sat up quickly. Feeling his energy renew itself. He didnt even feel like an irken, in fact, he no longer had the mind of one. He felt more of a human, now that he was banished. He had a plan, but it most likely wouldnt run as hoped. It required dib. And teaming up. The thought irked him, but he needed dibs brain and obsession for protection earth. Zim made his way to the door. It didnt budge. He growled. "Computer! Why wont the door open?!" he asked, frustration welling back up.

"Zim, you had me remove the door and replace it with a hologram, remember?" the computer asked, mainly trying to get on zims nerves. Zim growled and turned to the window. "Dont forget your disguise." the computer said. Zim grumbled some words to himself before pressing a few buttons on his right glove. A holographic disguise covered his alien appearances. Zim had become smart enough to program a better disguise. Mainly a pale skinned human with black spiked hair and a couple of red piercings in each ear and two snakebites on his lower lip. He had a red shirt with the classic irken symbol and a pair of baggy black jeans. He had spiked combat boots.

Zim crawled his way out the window, silently shutting it behind him. He turned from the base and looked around. It was beginning to get dark. He looked around casually and began walking, down the street and the direction of dib's house. As he walked there, he looked around, aware that dib could be following him. He knew dib most likely wont listen to a word he said, and he needed to speak to him as soon as he could. Leaves rustled in the wind, causing zim to freeze in place, thinking that dib was in the bushes. His lekku twitched and sent out waves of energy to pick up the sounds. Nothing. Zim shook his head and continued on his way.

Zim approached dibs house. He walked to the front of the lawn and stopped. He wasnt sure how he was going to talk to dib. He wasnt going to listen unless he forced him to. Dib was now sixteen, taller, stronger and smarter. He could easily get killed if he made a threatening move in dibs house. Dib had also gotten more protective over his sister, so zim also had to be careful around her. Zim wasnt sure if dib had discovered his disguise, he hoped he didnt, it would be best to play as a different person, act as if he were to help dib, as if he was after the paranormal as well. He walked across the lawn and to the door, ringing the doorbell and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Footsteps were heard going down the stairs and heading to the door. It flew open.

Gaz looked him over. "Do I know you?" she asked. Zim's head shot up as the door was opened. He flinched at the question."U-uh.. no." She raised a brow. "Then who are you?" Zim nearly choked. He hadnt came up with an excuse for a name. "My name? You want to know my name?" he asked, stalling the question for time to think of a name. Gaz seemed annoyed. "Am I not speaking your language? Yes, I asked your name." "My name is.. er.. Dur." zim said. "Do you know my brother?" she asked. "I.. uh.. yes, kind of." he replied stupidly. "Dib! Your friend is here!" she called to him. Gaz left the door and walked back upstairs. Zim leaned against the door frame and wait for dib to get to the door. He closed his eyes and wait.

Zim jumped at the sound of a voice. "Who are you?" dib asked. Zims eyes shot open and he backed up a bit. Zim looked up to dib. He seemed a bit rather tall. Zim was about four feet below him. "I-im dur." zim stuttered. In a quick movement, zim was yanked inside and pinned to the wall. "Your very bad at lying zim. What do you want?" dib asked. "Z-zim needs your help." he replied. Dib seemed confused at this. "What do you mean you need my help? Why do you need my help? Thats so unlike you zim." dib said, obviously thinking this was a trick. "Zim needs you to help stop the armada."


	3. Planning the Defense

**Haha! Another chapter is now going to be.. well.. okay you get it, just enjoy this chapter. ^^ Wait wait, dont read yet, no, read the rest of this first then read the story. *face palm* of course your still reading this.. anyways, in some parts of this story the characters will be OOC, so bare with me.**

Zim closed his eyes and prepared for a blow to the face or even a knife to his side. Dib did nothing. Zim opened his eyes and looked at dib, slightly confused that he wasnt being attacked in any way. Dib seemed to be thinking. He looked back to zim. "Did you call the armada? Did you send them the route to earth?" zim was confused at the question. "No. They wont listen to me. But they are on their way." dib let go of zims wrists and let him leave the wall. Zim stretched his arms, trying to get feeling in them. "Why do you need my help zim? Why after all these years, of you trying to kill me and the population of earth, do you need my help now?" he asked zim, not letting him leave the wall. "Because, the armada can take over this planet." zim answered. "Since when do you care about this planet zim?! Its filth to your species!" dib asked him, feeling the need to start beating zim. "Because I was banished dib!" dib froze at those words. "Yeah thats right! I was banished! Thrown away from my empire like crap! Thrown away from my own species!"

Zim was yanked from the wall and thrown outside. Zim struggled to keep his balance but fell to the ground. He turned his head back to the door. "Get away from here zim, I know this is just one of your plans to take over earth. So get away from here." dib growled. Zim let his head drop and heard the door slam shut. It began to snow. Zim cringed in pain as the flaked fell upon his body and burned the skin. He stood up and his pak pulled out a sweater, he put it on and pulled the hood up and began to walk back to the base. Zim looked back to dibs house again. All the lights had been turned off. Zim rolled his eyes and turned away, continuing to his base.

Dib watched him from the window, making sure he was e leaving instead of trying to get back inside the house. He rolled his eyes and shut the blinds, leaving to head up the stairs. Dib hadnt really changed much. Other then getting taller and less into the paranormal. He had gotten more violent at times. Hid clothing had changed. He still had the jeans and trench coat. But his shirt and shoes had changed. His shirt was black and had a red smiley with crossed out eyes, his shoes had changed to the same as zims. But his didnt have spikes. Dib didnt care about zim as much as he did, he still fought with him, but he only spoiled the plans that he knew would work. Dib went to his room to rest. He was going to pay zim a visit tomorrow.

Zim walked through the blistering snow. He went as fast as he could, the snow was blinding him, like a storm, he couldnt see through all of it. He rushed to the end of the road and turned the corner. Zim thought for a minute. No one would be looking out the window at a snow storm, they would be by the fireplace. Zim took this thought and used his spider legs to get back to the base, knowing that no one would witness it. He rushed to the base, shooting himself through the window, not caring if it was open or not. It was, due to gir being the stupid robot he was. Zim stood up and slammed the window shut. "Computer! Dispose of all water particles that came in through the window!" a small vacuum lined linen appeared and began sucking in the puddle by the window and everywhere around the window.

Zim walked away from the window and over to the elevator. His coat was pulled off and put back into his pak while his disguise faded away. Zim went into the elevator and head for the lab. When arriving he went to the computer and pulled the keyboard with irken language doused all over it. He typed in a couple words and logged in, going to a site that he plans his conquering. He was going to plan out his pursuit to save the earth, and if given the chance, destroy the armada, hopefully the control brains would choose a peaceful tallest. Just by hope. Irkens have always been about war and destruction, now zims opinion has changed. It needed to stop.

Zim had a plan all set up, but the armada would most likely arrive at the planet before it was all set up. Zim would have to hurry with getting everything set up if he was to save the planet. Zim wrote down all that he could think of. Mainly just preparing supplies, making weapons and when the armada arrives, hold back all the irken elites he can as well as not letting any of them get passed him to the humans. Zims finished writing everything that he could come up with, everything that seemed useful. He only needed help, from one of those that knew about earth more than he did. Zim would be testing new things, discovering new weaknesses to his species that he could use against them. He knew water would be a problem with them, a new threat that they wouldnt be able to protect themselves from. Zim giggled at the thought. Just imagining his kind, squirming in pain from the water and meat.

He saved his progress and shut down everything except the security. Zim Walked off to the side and opened a door, that lead to a room that he had the base put together so that he could participate in the human activity known as sleep. He walked inside and over to the desk by the bed. He removed his gloves and boots and climbed onto the bed, curling up like a cat before allowing his pak to snooze and put him to sleep until morning. Gir ran in the room silently, and within seeing zim asleep, he crawled into bed and cuddled into his arms, falling asleep soon after.

**No. No. No. No. This story will not have any ZADR or ZAGIR or ZAGR. That last sentence is not ZAGIR. Anywho, here is chapter 3 to my 7****th**** story. Hope you like and please review to tell me what you think of it and maybe give me some ideas. ^^**


	4. Threatening Visit

**Okay Dokay, here is- never mind, I think you get it. Enjoy. ^^ Im not even quite sure why I keep adding these authors notes.. am I supposed to?**

Dib hadnt slept that night, he stayed up, writing down notes about what zim had said. He couldnt really be banished. Zim was always saying shit like that to catch him off guard, to keep him from going after him, then one of zims plans would work till he realized that he had been fooled. Well dib wasnt going to fall for them anymore. He had enough times, and he didnt want it to happen again. But at the same time, he believed it. Zim had never sounded so upset or anxious. And it confused him. Zim was always at the top, above all other possible species on earth.

Dib rushed his morning, gathering things to defend himself, maybe even his cuffs if given the chance to use them. He hurried down the stairs and grabbed the toast that flew out of the toaster and walked out the door. The night before after he had forced zim out of his home, he had planned on paying zim a visit, perhaps discover any other bugs in the defense or uncover any plans he had for conquering earth. Dibs dad was in the kitchen, but it wasnt like either of them noticed or cared. It was almost as if they were both in separate dimensions.

At zims base, zim wasnt even close to his wake cycle. Gir on the other hand was up and running. Literally. Gir was on the main floor, running around screaming as if someone had stolen his favorite piggy. Neighbors have made attempts to knock on the door and silent the robots loud wailing, but failed. Someone had called the police, they arrived, but gir just screamed and slammed the door on them. So they left. After humans had given up trying to silence him, gir sat on the couch and passed out.

About half an hour later, zims pak malfunctioned and declared his cycle done. He awoke with a clicking sound. His pak made some whirring sounds before his eyes opened. Zim lay there, while he was in his sleep cycle, he had his pak process all information that he had gathered while being on earth. None of it seemed to be helpful to saving the earth, or stopping the armada. Zim growled to himself before sitting up. He got off the bed and left the room to work on the weapons that he could. Try to make as many as he could before the armada were to arrive. He began working on combining certain guns to make a more powerful one. Continuing this until he ran out of certain supplies. When he ran out, he would work on something else, like knives of some sort.

Dib strode down the street cautiously, aware that zim could ambush him anytime, anywhere. Dib wanted to see what zim was up to, what his next plan for taking over the earth was. To find out if he was really banished and saving the earth. He didnt believe it though. Dib approached the green building, seeing that the gnomes were not on defense mode. He walked past the fence carefully, eying the gnomes. They could spring to life at any moment and start attacking him. He made a few more steps before pausing. They had turned their direction to him. Dib cursed under his breath and made a dash for the door. The false decorations opened fire, each golden laser just missing him. He lept to the door and kicked it open, charging inside and putting the door back in place.

Dib turned around slowly. Gir was still laying on the couch, curled up on his side with the tv on the angry monkey show. Like always. Dib just rolled his eyes, walking past him and through the kitchen. He didnt see zim on the main floor, so most likely he was in the lab or out doing research in his voot. The last time ha had snuck into zims base, he seemed to be working on something. From how much dib was able to see, zim was fixing the damage he had done to the computers console. Dib smirked at the memory. Completely shredding zims computer controls while he was trying to fins out where he had gone.

_Flashback_

_Zim screamed in anger as dib charged pass him and didnt hesitate to fly into the elevator. He did a roll before slipping through the doors just before they shut. Zim began howling irken curse words in his native tongue. Dib had been planning to deactivate the computers loyalty to zim and switch zims DNA with his so he could command the computer to hold zim down while he placed the cuffs on him. He would then bring his catch to the swollen eyeballs. After that the world would be saved and he would be respected and not called crazy. After all of those years of pour treatment, it had done him over and he had grown tired of it, he had become more violent after defending himself from a group of school jocks. He had drawn blood for the first time. He had been different since then, and zim took note of that._

_Dib wait for the elevator to reach the bottom. He heard faint clicking sounds, then then seemed to get louder. Dibs eyes shot up to the roof as a crash was sounded. Dents were being left on the elevators top and sides. The elevator stopped immediately. . Dib closed his eyes in irritation. He took a laser from his pocket that he had taken from zim in the last battle they had. He knelt down and began to cut through the ground. Zim continued to work on prying the irken metal apart to get to him. Dib finished cutting and kicked the loose piece off before letting himself fall to the bottom. His legs didnt take any damage from the fall, he had done so many times before and had gotten used to the pain._

_Zim still thought he was inside the elevator. Dib stood up and rushed to the computer console. He grabbed the laser light and started cutting through the first layer of armor. As he finished cutting through he ripped that layer off and stabbed into the small engine that kept the base running. He had cut into the DNA hold and poured zims DNA out, beginning to replace it with his. Before he could finish his task, zim pounced on him, trying to gut him alive. Dib struggled to keep all of zims pak legs at bay. He kicked zim in the gut and shoved him off as he cringed in pain. Dib stood up from his back and hurried to a tunnel, hidden by some of zims equipment. He had made the tunnel to get in and out of zims base, but only as a last resort. He also made it undetectable. _

_End of Flashback_

Zim was in the lab, still working on his weapons. Well.. the weapons for whoever was going to join him in the conquest for saving the humans. But he wasnt really keeping his hopes up that anyone would help him with that. Because they're to stubborn to or think he's a creep. But he was used to it. He was cast down by all the humans in his skool class's and by his race. The memory caused zim to growl loudly in anger.

Up on the main floor, dib heard zims frustrated growl and grinned. He went over to the vent by the elevator to get down to the lab. If he took the elevator , he would alert zim of his presence. He climbed inside and started towards him. Not even ten minutes later, dib made it to the end, at the vent that opens to the lab. He tried to be as silent as possible. He unscrewed the bolts and pulled the bars inside, crawling out quietly. He lowered himself to the floor and looked around. He saw zim at the desk, forging weapons together. Dib didnt think that was good. He approached zim slowly and leaned against the wall, watching him for a couple minutes. "What are you doing zim?"

**Whew! That was a long chapter! Twice as long as all the others. Just to let you know.. im retarded.. want to know why? Heres why.. I didnt really plan this story out.. I only had the idea for the beginning and the end.. *retarded, nervous laugh* Yeah.. I can have my stupid moments. Anyways, here is the fourth chapter. I hope you liked. And please review! I would love to know your opinions and ideas! :)**


	5. Combining Sides

**Chapta five! RAWR! Did I scare you? Huh.. maybe I should work on that.. anyways, enjoy chapter 5 ^^**

Zim screamed, startled by the voice. He nearly dropped the weapon he was working on but caught it before it could collide with the ground. He held it close to his chest as if to protect it. He turned around to face dib. "Nothing your human mind can take in!" he sneered while carefully placing it down. Dib didnt leave the wall. "Come on zim, its not like ill just let you go on knowing that your still trying to take my home." zim growled and turned to dib, aggressively stomping over to him. "Zim has no need to continue the conquest for earth!" he hissed while jabbing a finger into dibs chest. "You expect me to believe that?" zim turned away from dib and tried to ignore him, continuing his work. "No. Now leave before I do something terrible."

Dib laughed and walked over to the table, picking up one of zims finished guns. "Then why are you making these?" he asked mockingly, holding to his face to observe. Zim looked at him in horror. "Dib! Put that down!" he screamed while trying to get it back. Dib held it above his head. "Why should I? Your probably going to destroy humans with it." dib said. Zim raised up onto his pak legs and snatched it from him. "Zim has already told you! I have no need for this planet!" he yelled. Dib crossed his arms. "Then what are they for? Huh?!" zim put all of his weapons away, figuring dib wasnt going to let them be. "To stop the armada dammit!"

Back at the armada, red and purple were working out the controls. They had sent the other irken workers to break so that they could track down the planet themselves. Tallest red had explained to purple what they were going to do. And just like zim had thought, they were tracking down the planet to take over and extract the earth of resources. And if they could find zim, they would have his pak removed in front of the entire irken population. Purple laughed at the idea. Red looked at him. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. Purple stopped laughing and looked at him with a big smile. "Just thinking of how long it is until we dont have to think about the defect." the two started laughing maniacally.

Dib stared at zim. Zim didnt look the least bit of happy. "Get out." zim said firmly. Dib didnt move. "Zim. Your not lying about any of this, are you?" zim was pissed at the question. "Does it look like zim is lying? Zim doesnt lie!" zim exclaimed angrily before turning away from dib to go to the main floor, placing his disguise as he did so. Dib followed close behind. "So if you didnt send coordinates to the tallest, how do you know they are coming to earth?" he asked. Zims lekku flicked and he turned around. "Dib human, the irken race doesnt just let a random planet go, even if it was unknown to be there or completely useless. The control brains place a tracking device in every irkens pak, and that is how they fin earth. They track me down!" he explained while turning back to leave.

Dib followed him into the elevator and stood there, waiting for it to reach the top. Dib looked at zim. He didnt sound like himself, less.. zimmy. He didnt look like himself either. He was no longer standing straight and proud like he usually does. His eyes were more of a grey color then a red and he wasnt commanding. It was as if another person was disguised as him. Dib shook away that thought. It was impossible. The doors opened and zim stepped out, walking to the couch to relax. Although he never rest, his mission was no longer his problem and he could now go his own way. Dib leaned on the slide doors, preventing them from shutting and watched zim closely, making sure he wasnt doing anything suspicious.

Zim sat down and stared at the blank screened tv, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in betrayal. Dib decided to trust zim, just for now at least. It would give him time to observe zim carefully and maybe study his species. He left the elevator and sat at the other end of the couch, eying the other. Zim growled silently and turned to face dib. "What is dib staring at?!" he asked. Dib jumped at his sudden outburst. Zim grumbled and tapped his foot on the ground waiting for an answer. Dib watched zim wait. Well, he still had his impatience. "Look zim.. if your really telling the truth, ill help you. But if you make a wrong move I wont hesitate to use these." dib said as he took out his paralysis cuffs, swinging them near zims face.

Zim squealed in horror and dove off the side of the couch to hide. "Agh! Put that away dib!" he shrieked. Dib snickered and stuffed the device back into his pocket. "You weren't even paying attention were you?" he asked with a giggle. Zim stood up shakily. "Actually I heard the first part." he replied. Dib rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch. "So, you didnt answer my question. Why are you saving the earth?" zim steadied himself. "Do I have to answer that?" zim asked. He obviously didnt want to tell him the reason why, since it was so unlike him. Dib crossed his arms again. "Yes, now tell me." zim growled and explained the reason to him. Dib didnt seem to believe it, but zim expected so. "Okay.. so what is your plan?" Zim explained that as well. Dib thought."For once you actually have a good plan." Zim shook a fist in the air. "Of course I am!" he squealed. Dib rolled his eyes. "Zim, that makes no sense at all."

**Dang.. im trying to plan out the middle parts of this story but thats getting harder every day... -_- my mind hates me right now..RAWR! Did i scare you that time? No?! Dammit! *slams face on keyboard* **


	6. Gathering what is Needed

**The live five. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

Zim stood there, his fist still in the air in a heroic pose. Dib stared at him before rolling his eyes and standing up from the couch. "Okay, zim you can stop now. You look retarded." he said. Zim shook his head and looked at dib. "Whats this retarded thing you think zim is?" he asked. Dib face palmed. "Nevermind. Im going home to get some stuff we can use." dib said before walking to the door. He went to open it. "Hey, what gives?" zim looked at him. "Oh.. uh.. zim had the base replace the door with a holograph. Use the window." he said while waving a hand and walking to the elevator. Dib rubbed his temples and turned to the window, crawling outside.

Zim went back down into the lab to bring out all of his weapons so he could continue his progress. He heard lasers coming from the main floor outside the base. "Computer, place the gnomes on defend mode, they only need to attack if anything seems threatening." the computer complained but did as commanded. Zim blew off the computers complaining and rose onto his pak legs, reaching for the unfinished weapon. He lowered to the ground and placed it onto the counter top. He grumbled to himself and pulled out items from some drawers, deciding to add new parts to it.

Dib had been walking to his street. But it took longer because he was walking slower then he was supposed to. He was thinking of zims plan. Although it seemed like a great one. He was arguing with him self over how the plan was going to work. How was zim going to reach the tallest through the armada without getting killed, he would be destroyed before he even got through the front entrance. What a challenge this would be. Dib neared his house and climbed up the tree and to his window, crawling inside.

Dib looked walked around his room, gathering what he could for preparing the armada's arrival. His laptop could hold information, his cuffs could paralyze many irkens to help zim out. He could even use some of his projects that he used to battle zim in the past, including the mega ballooner. He thought of the aliens squirming in pain at the water. The meat. Dib burst into maniacal laughter at that thought. Finally being able to take down most of his enemies. But there were only a couple problems, first, he was joining his enemies side, second, he wasnt even sure if he could trust zim, and third, the other irkens were most likely to be stronger and more advanced then zim, so they will be more complicated to defeat. He sighed and gathered what he most likely needed and crawled back out the window.

Before he could get completely out, he heard a voice. "Where are you going?" gaz asked. Dib flinched and looked back in his room. Gaz was at the door with her arms crossed. "Im going to zims." he said. Gaz frowned. "Your not still trying to prove what he is and save the earth are you?" she asked. "Huh? No! Zim isnt going to take over earth even if he actually tried. Im just helping with some work." gaz walked over to dib. "So thats why your bringing these?" she said as she reached into his bag and pulled out his cuffs along with the blueprints to his water machine. Dib snatched them back. "Thats none of your business!" he said while shoving them back into the bag. "Well its my job to watch after you, remember?" dib looked at her. "Ugh.. my own little sister babysitting me." he said as he face palmed.

Gaz just waved that off and walked out of the room. Dib growled to himself and lept from the window to the ground, landing half crouched and rolling up to a stand before walking away from his house and heading to zims base. He mumbled some words to himself as he left his house. Pushing away gazs questions. He wasnt even sure if his sister was human, along with miss bitters. Sure they seemed human and had human organs, but sometimes, dib just wonders about them. Gaz can do things that others cant, and miss bitters is just plain creepy. Dib shivered at the thought of miss bitters.

Zim finished all of the guns, all he needed to do was make custom knives, of several different shapes and sizes. He wanted to make a few that will inject water into the victim, the tallest would be eaten alive from the inside. And they wouldnt know how to stop it. Zim burst out in evil laughter, rushing around the lab gathering carving tools and small unseen needles to place on the outside of the blade. Now that zim thought of it, he could use the human child toys known as water guns as weapons, he could even use tubes in the guns he custom made inside the muzzle that will dowse the bullets in water before leaving the gun into the body of an irken. He even created a way for him to use telekinesis. Some humans in the skool were joking around about it and talking of it, zim over heard and gotten interested.

Dib continued his thoughts of what the two girls could be. To him they creeped him out. But he wasnt really afraid of the teacher, but gaz.. whoa ho ho.. thats another story. Dib dragged himself from that for a while and decided to focus on the task at hand. He picked up his pase, it was beginning to get dark and for some odd reasons, people started to disappear. Dib didnt like it. Before all the disappearances, he had seen something fly through the sky and crash into the nearby forest.

Dib walked up to zims base, hoping that the gnomes were shut down. He didnt need to deal with lasers. In fact, now that he thought of it, he should just use the tunnel that he made. He also hoped that zim didnt fix that up. He went around the base and was quite happy to find it. He crawled inside and hurried through to the lab.

Zim took out some liquids, he wasnt sure what each one did. He had forgotten to label them. He heard a crash behind him and turned around. "Shit..." dib mumbled. Zim rolled his ruby eyes and strode over to him, he looked at him, all tangled in wires hanging just inches above the ground. Zim snickered. Dib glared at him. "Well, now that im done getting my things, would you perhaps, hmm.. help me?" he asked. Zim smiled. "Your a slow and clumsy human." he mumbled while pulling out a small device. He pressed a button on it and a small yellow laser slipped out. Zim began to cut him loose, mainly cutting one wire and letting dib fall to the ground. Dib grunted and rubbed his head. "Well thanks for helping me down." he said sarcastically.

**Well, from the reviews that I have I can tell that this story is loved. I really do appreciate the reviews. Plus.. whoa... I just suddenly felt like killing someone. O.o and thats not normal for me. So.. what was I about to say.. crap.. I forgot! I hate forgetting! -_- stupid head..**


	7. 3 Days

**Okay, the mister sixxer! Lol.. wait, what did I just say? Oh well, never mind, enjoy this chapter..er..er..er..er..er. XD **

Dib stood up after getting himself untangled. He had exited the tunnel but his leg caught on to some wires inside and he slipped, falling out and hanging. The hole was about eight feet above the ground. He picked his stuff up off the ground and placed it all onto one of zims counters. He opened the bag and pulled out the blueprints to the water machine. Zim looked at dib and tilted his head in confusion. "What is that dib thing?" dib jumped at the question and looked at zim, then back at the paper. "These? They're the blueprints to my water machine, you know, the one I tried to kill you with." zim shivered at the memory. "Why did you bring the blueprints?" he asked. Dib sighed. "Zim.. im helping you stop the armada, this can come in handy, all I have to do is upgrade the parts and it will be ready for use."

Zim lay his face on the desk in front of him. "You'd better not attack me with it." he mumbled, his voice quiet. Dib laughed. "Come on zim, ill only shoot you if I need to, maybe ill shoot you after we stop the armada." zim raised his head and looked at dib in fear. Dib burst out laughing. "Im just kidding, I wont attack you zim. From what ive learned, you might be human now." zims face scrunched up in disgust. "Zim? Be a human? Haha, thats a laugh. Now tell me, what makes you think that I can be human?" he asked.

Dib looked at him as if he had asked an incredibly stupid question. "Zim, your helping save the human race, your helping all of earths creatures. Your turning human, admit it." dib said. Zim grinned. "Should I start wearing my disguise all the time?" he asked within curiosity. Dib didn't look away from his paper but instead smiled. "Well, it seems to fit your ways at the moment so, yes, you should." zim rolled his eyes and flicked on his disguise. "There, is this better?" zim asked throwing his hands in the air sarcastically. Dib looked at him. "Yeah, it makes me feel less threatened." zim frowned then smiled. "Hmm, I thought you werent threatened by me?" dib looked up and laughed. "Ive always been threatened by you zim, even when you werent even on earth."

Zim was dumbfounded at that question. "B-before I was on earth? What does that mean?" dib looked at him. "I knew you were coming zim. I knew you were going to be after earth. And I knew exactly what you were before I even saw you. If you had a good disguise when you came here, I still would have known it was you." dib said. Zim stopped what he was doing. "You didnt know tak was irken, how would you know if I was?" he asked with a devilish smirk. Dib sighed. "Because tak didnt go around screaming I am normal, or have a terrible disguised base and sir unit." zim opened his mouth to protest but decided not to. "Good point dib stink."

That night the two enemies got to work on dibs old "Destroy zim" items. They had worked nonstop, all night with no breaks. Gir had walked.. no wait, rephrase that, ran in a couple times, screaming about missing his burritos and piggies. Zim would get angry and yell at gir or even have the computer smash him to pieces. Somehow he always managed to put himself back together. Morning had arrived and dib had fallen asleep face first on his work desk. Zim on the other hand used the energy from his pak to stay awake through the night. Although irkens dont need sleep, they were able to if they wanted. Zim had finished dibs item of zims hate and modified it a bit. Making it a tad bit smaller and it able to shoot balloons faster.

Sure, to humans these water weapons may seem childish and stupidly retarded, but to irkens, its like coming face to face with your worst nightmare times four. Humans cant even imagine the fear and pain that water can cause irkens to feel. You may laugh when they scream and run from water, you may think they're insane. If you tried to imagine, you would fail miserably.

Zim carefully pushed dibs machine away. He watched dib sleep and wondered if he was really planning on helping him. He knew dib didnt believe him. He needed to be careful around him, he could be trying to capture him or for all he knows kill him. But the two had gotten along for the last five hours, and they cant do that for five minutes! He was starting to get suspicious. Zim figured dib had slept long enough. Even though he knew dib needed at least eight hours of sleep, he never seemed to sleep when they were enemies. Zim walked silently over to dib and screamed in his ear. "Dib wake up! The armada is here! You over slept!"

Dib lept up and fell to the floor. Zim quickly used his spider legs to hang on the ceiling. Dib ran around in circles screaming and waving his arms about. Zim watched him in amusement. If dib was going to be like this when the armada really did arrive, he wasnt going to survive for very long. Either that, or he would become a slave. Zim scrunched his face at that thought. If dib were to become a slave, he would be his slave.

Zim couldnt hold it anymore. He burst into laughter and fell to the ground, his spider legs pulling back into his pak. Dib froze in place and looked at him. He closed his eyes and let his head drop, feeling like a fool. "Really zim?" zim struggled to stop laughing and stood up, grabbing his spooch. "Dib! You were like a little smeet!" dib waved his hand and walked over to the desk. "So you finished it. How long until the armada is supposed to arrive on earth?" dib nearly didnt want to know the answer.

"The armada will most likely be here within three days." before zim could do anything else after that answer. "What?! Three days?! What the fuck! How are we supposed to be prepared in three day?! Thats impossible! Ahh! What do we do?!" Zim grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, sitting on his chest to prevent him to get up and panic again. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his ear to his mouth. "Dib, calm down. We will be prepared by the time they get here. Trust me." zim let dibs collar go, letting his head go back to the ground. Dib didnt like the position they were in, it made him uncomfortable. But he doubted zim even knew about it. "Hey uh.. zim?" he asked. Zim looked in his eyes. "Yes?" Dib looked down. "Could you.. um.. get off me now? This position isnt exactly what ex-enemies do."

**I cant hold back anymore, the next story I make will be a ZADR story, I would like to know if anyone does NOT like ZADR. Cause if you dont I really do apologize. :'( I do not like to be interested in stuff that others arent, it makes me feel.. to different. And its not like me to be interested in romance.. its scares me.**


	8. Its a Bad Time

**Arg.. that last paragraph in the last chapter seemed to much ZADRish.. and since I wrote that, I have two idea's for a ZADR story. -_- Damn brain.. bringing up romance ad kissing in my life. *slams face on desk* I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A ROMANCE FREAK DAMMIT! -_- i cannot stand romance.. but now im obsessed to it.**

Zim tilted his head in slight confusion. "What position?" he asked. Dib let his arms and head fall limp against the cold floor. "How your sitting on me, zim. Its a thing that couples do." zim was more confused now. "Are zim and dib thing this couple?" zim asked. Dib put a hand on his forehead in frustration. "Zim, do I need to explain this to you?" zim crossed his arms, not moving from his spot. "Yes, you do." he said firmly. Dib sighed. "Well before I explain, can you get off me? This is kind of uncomfortable." zim did so and got off dib and helped him up.

The two turned to the labs entrance and stopped what they were doing. Dibs jaw dropped and zim cowered in fear. Gaz was standing right there smiling. "So, I see I interrupted something important." she said mockingly. "No! We weren't doing anything at all!" Gaz raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms. "Look gaz, it just happened, its not like that!" dib practically said that in a whisper. "Sure you weren't. Now, you two love birds can continue what you were doing." gaz said while she walking out. Dib sighed. Gaz wasnt going to leave him alone about this now. dib frowned and placed his face in his hands. "Great.. just great." he mumbled.

Dib explained everything that he could. When he finished he looked at zim and smiled, near laughing. "Whats the matter zim? You look like your going to upchuck your spooch." he started laughing. "Zim and dib are not a couple." he said while sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Forget about zim sitting on you, got it." he said. Dib nodded in agreement. Zim turned to a desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a pen. He began writing some information down, the disturbed look on his face getting worse. Dib could see zims green skin pale as he wrote. Dib liked how sick zim could get just by giving him some information on life.

Dib began to feel sick himself. Just thinking about what had happened and what would've happened if zim accepted the thought of being a couple. Zim finished writing and put the pen away, looking over to dib. He smirked devilishly. "Who's looking sick now?" Dib rolled his eyes. "Can we just.. forget about this, please? We need to focus on preparing for the armada." zim giggled. "Yeah yeah, but they arent going to be here for a cou-few days." zim had a hard time picking words. Close to bringing back a terrible subject.

The two continued working on dibs items of their past. Zims projects were all finished. All they had to do was finish a few of dibs and work on ways to protect themselves during the "epic" battle. They needed laser proof armor. Since the irken armada was only armed with lasers. Other type of weapons were used by invaders for defense and taking over planets. That was another advantage that they had. They had better weapons that actually had weaknesses added to them. The other irkens wont see this coming. Zim also had dib, another weapon. He can use dibs saliva as a weapon as well. Although dib probably wasnt thinking of that as a weapon.

Zim finished one of dibs items, modified to be better and everything. He looked at dib. He seemed to be finishing up on something as well. He was mainly just making water gun improvements. Zim shivered at the sight of water guns. Anything to do with water made his skin crawl. Zim shook his head and stood up. Dib looked away from his work. "Hey, where are you going?" he almost sounded worried. Said it quickly. "Im just going up to the main floor. Why do you sound so worried?" zim asked while looking at him. Dib face palmed, realizing that he sounded stupid. "Im not worried, im aware that your going to try something." zim shook his head. "Zim try something? Puleeze.. zim doesnt try things. Including if he lives here." dib frowned. "So now your talking in third person again?" zim nodded his head. "Yes, I am! Uhh.. I am what?" he asked. Dib sighed and placed a hand on his head. "You have a lot to learn."

**Yay! I actually have a plan for the middle of the story now! Oh.. um.. you probably wont like this but.. there will be character death in this story. Please dont hate me.. its just to comon for a happy ending and yay we saved the earth crap, so.. I want to try a story with a twisted end. Um.. I wont give a hint as to who will die. HEY! WHO THREW THAT BANANA?!**


	9. Golden Pak

**Ow.. that banana hurt.. seriously, if I find out who threw it... never mind. Anyways, uh.. pfft.. im out of stuff to say XD **

Zim walked away from dib and over to the elevator. He needed to plan out some armor. Mainly just gold. Gold is rare on irk, nearly gone. Thats another reason why zim admired the planet, it had gold. To irkens, gold can be used for many things, weapons, armor, buildings. Food seasoning. He thought of how much gold had been discovered on irk, not much. If they were to sense all of the gold, they would take everything. From research, zim has discovered that there is a little bit of gold in everything, everyone would be killed. No, everything would. Human or not. Zim needed to collect as much gold as he could. And if he needed to, he would rob all of humanities gold banks.

A Few Hours Later

Two masked teens crashed through one of the windows to the 'Forkwood Gold Bank'. They weren't carrying much, just three bags each. "Where the hell is your voot zim?!" dib screamed. "How should I know! Dib-sister was flying it! Remember?!" zim snapped back. "It was supposed to be parked right here! Come on! We're kinda under pressure here!" dib said back to him. "Well it looks like we'll have to run until we loose the police!" zim didnt like that plan, but it was true. Zim groaned in frustration and the two ran from the window and towards the nearby forest.

The police shouted after them, calling for them to return back and surrender to jail. But most of the police were completely retarded. They continued running, every now and then glancing behind them. They were still being followed. "Dammit!" dib cursed. "Why the hell are we robbing a bank in the first place zim?! Cant you tell me now since we're already being chased?!" zim growled. "Dont worry about that right now dib filth! Ill tell you later! Call gaz and have her pick us up! Now!" dib stopped along with zim and pulled out his phone.

Zim looked around, being sure that they havnt been found. "Dib.. we dont have time to call, get in the tree and send a message!" he told him. Dib didnt ask, he climbed the tree, zim handing him each and every bag. Zim turned around, seeing the lights from the police cars pull to a stop. The lights turned off and flash lights emerged. Zim cursed in irk and took off running in the other direction. Dib watched him run off, leaving him in the tree. He wait until all the humans ran past him to get zim. When they left, he leaned his back to the tree, letting his legs hang off the side of the branch he was on. He found it quite uncomfortable that his back was now arched because of the new installment.

_Flashback_

_Zim had returned to the lab almost right after he left. He must have changed his mind. Dib spun around in his chair to face him. "What? Now you think im going to do something?" he asked with a snicker. Zim frowned. "Eh? Dib-thing wont do anything in my base! My computer is programmed to disintegrate you if anything you do seems threatening." Dib scrunched his face up. "So why did you come back down here? Weren't you going to go do something?" he asked. "Zim needs you to go with his plan." zim said. "I am going with your plan zim." zim rubbed his neck. "Dib, you are a human." dib raised his brows. "Yeah, I know, what about it?" zim put his hands behind his back. "You wont stand a chance against an elite guard dib, they will kill you on sight, whether your an attacker or not. You need improvements as well."_

_Dib was now confused. "Improvements? What the hell do you mean by that?" zim paced around. "Dib, you need a life system, one that will heal your wounds as you receive them. You also need some of the weapons that irkens have installed in their paks." dib didnt move. Obviously still confused. "You need a pak dib." dib nodded in understanding. "So, you need to install a pak.. in my spine? Do you even know how much damage that can place on my body permanently?" he questioned. Zim nodded. "Dib, the pak will not damage you spine, as long as you are relaxed and calm while it is forging itself to your spine." Dib didnt let him finish. "Wait wait wait.. it? What, is the pak alive or something?" zim lifted his head. "Alive? Yes, the pak is alive, but once it attaches to you it will download your personality and become part of you." dib stared at zim. "Okay, I might as well. Plus ive been wondering what its like to be a spider thing." zim growled. "I am not a spider thing!"_

"_Okay okay, now how are you going to place a pak on me? Im not exactly a half dead smeet if you havnt noticed." dib said. "I know that dib, and I know how to install paks onto those who are not irken." zim said. Dib was confused now. "How can you know how- oh." zim smirked devilishly. "Yeah, testing on humans. Good guess, but I finally got it right. Now come on dib, if we are to continue this mission, you need to be irken." dib stood up and walked with zim to a different room in the lab, they stepped in and zim closed the door._

"_Dib, to install the pak without damage, you need to relax. Go to that wall over there and grab onto those ropes." Dib looked to the far wall. Two ropes hung from the ceiling, the wall was curved outward to allow him to lay down on it. "Grab those ropes and lay forward on that wall, make sure you remove your shirt so the pak wont be messed up during the process." Dib did so and zim handed him a rolled up rag. "Put this in your mouth and bite down on it when pain rolls in." Dib was beginning to regret this. Zim walked to a Cabinet and opened it up, finding the right sized pak. He approached dib with it. "Now, relax, this will hurt.. a lot." Dib relaxed himself and prepared for whatever he had gotten himself into. Zim placed the pak onto dibs back and pressed the buttons in a certain pattern. The pak whizzed. Dib didnt feel anything happening. But he thought to soon. A blinding pain entered his spine and spread throughout his entire body. He but down and screamed in agony into the rag as well as pulling himself up by the ropes. He passed out._

_Dib awoke, not feeling a thing. He couldnt move, even if he tried. He opened his eyes slowly. A dim light shown above him, allowing him to adjust quickly. Dib turned his head to see where he was. Pain shot through his spine, but he needed to know what was going on. He didnt remember a thing. "Dib? Are you awake?" zim asked, noticing the movement. Dib frowned. "No, im scuba diving." he said sarcastically. "D-dib.. I.." dib turned his head to look at zim, hissing at the pain. "Dont apologize zim. I had to have a pak." dib said. He looked over to the wall, seeing a puddle of blood, halfway smeared to the table that he was on. Dib groaned in slight pain."It will be a few hours until your able to move, after that we need to-" dib interrupted him. "We need to collect gold, I know." zim smirked. "Well you pak is functioning well." dib grinned and sat up. Zim was awestruck. "H-how did you- You arent supposed to be able to move for another hour or so." dib laughed, almost as if he wasnt even him anymore, like he was someone else. "Remember zim, im not irken."_

_End of Flashback_


	10. Trees

**Pfft.. well effing shit.. I wasnt planning on putting a pak on dib, and I wasnt planning on making him different by a little bit. In fact now that I think of it, im just going to make dib different for just that hour that he had to deal with the pak. Okay. :) Okay, now, on to business. -u- im guessing you want to read the next chapter, huh? WELL TO BAD! BECAUSE SOMEONE THREW A BANANA AT MY HEAD! Lol.. just kidding, enjoy this chapter.. but seriously, im not letting that banana thing go -_-**

Dib couldnt believe this. They had completely switched from upgrading weapons to paks and gold. Dib groaned, feeling a small tinge of pain shoot through his body. He opened his eyes and looked off to where zim had run. But within seeing nothing, he closed his eyes again and got comfortable. Zim had been gone for nearly two hours, and gaz still hasnt arrived. Dib received a message from her, telling him that she was busy.Mainly meaning she was at bloaties pizza hog and didnt feel like leaving just then. She was nearly leaving them to die. Dib sighed and let his head rest against the tree. A twig snapped and his legs were grabbed.

Dibs eyes snapped open and he was pulled off the tree. Before he could fall he grabbed onto the branch and held on, struggling to stay there. He looked down to see a cop. He growled in anger and yanked his leg from him. Swinging himself forward and around the branch, coming back around, kicking the man down. He crouched over the mans body and gave him a couple of blows to the face, knocking him out cold. Dib stood up and cracked his neck. "Bastard." he mumbled before spitting on the mans unconscious body. Dib couldnt sense the moving bodies behind him. But kept an eye in the direction that the man had snuck up on him, in case he had called for backup.

Zim watched the man approach dib from behind, holding a cops baton. Zim closed in on the man, quickly but sneakily. He stood up from his crouching position and grabbing his head, snapping his neck in one quick movement. His body fell to the ground. Dib spun around and tackled him to the ground. The two fell to the ground but before dib could throw a punch, zim used his feet to throw dib over his head and to the ground behind him. He shot up to his feet and pinned dibs wrists to the ground using his own hands instead of the pak legs. "Dib, calm your giant head." dib squinted his eyes to see zim better in the small amount of light he had. "Shit zim. Dont do that. You scared the hell out of me and nearly smashed my lungs. And my head isnt big!"

"And what did I tell you about sitting on me? Only couples do that, now get off before someone see's us." Dib grumbled. Zim rolled his eyes and got up, helping dib up. He ripped his mask off and sighed, twitching his antenna through the cool air. "Ugh.. stupid heat confined silk stuff." Dib took his mask off as well. "Look zim, gaz isnt going to pick us up. Shes to busy with pizza, lets just pak our way out of here." zim went up the tree and lowered the bags to the ground. "Because that will give away where we are, we're going to have to walk. Or I can use my pak to get the voot to come to our location." dib looked up at him as he lowered to the ground. "Well, go ahead and do that."

Zim pulled out his communicator and pressed a few irken symbols, launching the cruiser in their direction. "There, now all we have to do is wait for it to arrive." zim said while picking up his bags and carrying them up into a childrens tree house. Dib followed after him, making sure to leave no trace that they were even there. Dib looked down carefully, making sure that no one had seen them. He closed the small door after pulling up the rope ladder. Dib looked around. This place must have been abandoned for a couple of years. It was all dusty and empty. He turned to zim. "Now can you tell me why we're robbing banks?" zim groaned in frustration. "We need gold dib. Gold is rare on irk and is used as armor. The weapons that the elites use on us wont work if we are wearing gold." dob went to protest but didnt. "So your saying that we need to be wanted by the people we are trying to help." zim shook his head. "Irk no! Theres a difference dib! The humans are to blind to understand the service we are doing."

Dib looked back down into the snowy air. The two men lay there motionless. He saw the blood leaking from ones mouth. Dib sighed and turned to zim. "Did you have to kill the guy?" zim looked out along with dib. "Number one rule of survival dib, kill or be killed." zim said back with a devilish smirk. Dib sighed and shut his eyes, getting ready to relax.

A loud sound flew through the air and smashed into the tree. Both boys were sent flying into the wall. Glass shattered and the house filled with floating dust partials, making it hard to breath. The two boys paks sent out plastic masks to prevent them from inhaling the dust. "What on irk is going on?!" zim screamed over the sound. "Does it look like I know?! Huh zim?!" The tree crashed down to the ground.

Dib awoke. He sat up quickly, all the bags were in a corner and he was standing on the wall. "What the fuck.." he crawled out one of the windows dragging the bags with him. The voot was sitting among the fallen tree, surrounded by snow and leaves. He cracked his neck and stretched his limbs. He must have been knocked out for quite a few hours if his limbs were to be cramping. "Zim?" he called out. Zim wasnt in the house. Dib approached the voot, just hoping that zim was inside and he wouldnt have to go searching for him. He opened the top and looked in. Empty. Dib cursed to himself.

Zim groaned in pain and grabbed his head. He sat up, feeling pain flow through his side. He opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. A piece of broken wood peirced through him right where his heart would be located. Now if he were human, he would be dead, but he doesnt have human organs. He didnt have a heart. He let his head drop back to the ground. "Thank irk for spooches." he mumbled to himself before letting out his pak legs, lifting himself from the ground and carrying himself back inside the half destroyed house. Zim looked around. Dib wasnt there, but he could track down his pak. Zim stepped out of the house and was about to set off dibs blip device, but he saw dib searching around the voot cruiser.

Zim sighed in relief and lowered himself back to the ground, wincing in pain as the wood dug deeper into his chest, making his wound worse. Dib turned his head in his direction after hearing his pained sound. Zim was limping terribly, dark blue blood dripping from him into the snow. "Whoa.. zim you dont look to well." zim frowned and grabbed his side in pain. "You think?!" zim snapped back. Dib looked at the piece of wood lodged in his rib cage. "Zim, you do know that theres something right there, right?" he asked with a smile, obviously just trying to get on his nerves. Zim grumbled and limped over to the voot. "Just get in the damn voot."

**Bananas.. they will haunt my life forever. -_-**


	11. Vital Injuries and Information

**Agh! My mom just tried to offer me a banana! My own mother! The horror! Ahhhh! Actually im pretty sure it was a carrot but still.. Ahhhhh!**

Dib watched zim limp to the voot, carefully climbing in. Dib noticed something on the side of the voot that wasnt there before. He closed his eyes in frustration and placed a hand on his forehead. When the voot had crashed into the tree, it had damaged both of its engines. He knew zim would be pissed. All he had to do was wait, and zim would let out all of his anger and waste his energy. Zim tried to start the voot up while dib count down. "three...two...one." then zim burst. "What the- Arg! Son of a-Arg!" dib approached zim. "What is it?" he asked. Zim carefully lifted himself from the voot. "The oil tank and engines have been damaged. We're walking." zims pak wires shot out and wrapped around the top of each bag of gold and brought them back to the pak, carrying them on his back. Dib walked inside the voot and pressed a button to camouflage the voot and have it repair.

The two began walking through the forest towards the location of the base. Dib looked at zim, mainly eying his chest and the chunk of wood that peirced right through, coming out of his lower back. "Uh.. zim?" zim didnt look at him but answered. "What dib thing?" dib had lost his mocking and teasing and was quite confused and curious. "How are you still alive?" zim stopped in place, stunned by the question, but then shook that off and continued. "What do you mean?" dib looked t him in horror. "Dude! Theres a piece of fucking nasty wood going through your heart! How can you still be alive?!" zim laughed. "Dib, an irkens heart is not in our chest, none of our organs are, they are in our stomachs. Our hearts only raise to our ribcage when we feel affection, but that is extremely rare for irkens." he explained. "What about all of your blood?! Look! You've left an entire trail of it! How are you not dead or exhausted from blood loss?!"

"Zims pak provides blood for me, it will provide that until it runs out. When it runs out, i can easily become weak and die. To keep the supply full the pak needs nutrients, mainly meaning sugar. It uses the sugar and changes it to blood. Does that help?" zim finished. "That helps a lot. And now that I think about it, if your pak turns sugar into blood, does your blood still taste sugary?" dib asked him out of curiosity. Zim had a thoughtful look on his face. "I dont know, does dib want to taste it?" dib froze at that question. "Hey, what, no! Why would I want to taste your blood? Im not a vampire." he said. Zim shrugged. "Well you asked." zim said while looking at his wound. He wiped up some of the blood with his finger and licked it off. Dibs jaw dropped. "Why the fuck..what are you.." dib sighed. "Zim, that was just plain creepy." zim laughed. "Well my blood does taste like sugar." he said with a grin.

"How can you be so calm?" dib asked. "Again. What do you mean?" zim answered his question with another question. "Zim, we robbed several banks, been chased by police, killed a few and you are badly injured. Your not worried about any of that?" zim shook his head. Dib froze, confusion apparent in his face. "Wha.. your base.. its right there!" zim smirked at dibs confused tone in voice. "Gir is inside the computers brain again, I had him come to us so we wouldnt have to walk any longer." The two stepped inside the base, and as soon as the door shut, the base began to rumble and shake. The base lurched up and shot forward, quickly making its way back to the original spot. "Your welcome masta! Hi mary!" A loud shrill squeaky voice shot through the base. Whirring was heard and girs colorless, lifeless body sprung up, the cyan glow returning.

Dib was tackled to the ground. "Agh! Gir! I..cant.. breath!" dib said while trying to pry him off. Zim kicked the sir unit off dib and pulled him up, limping to the elevator. Dib followed him and stepped in along side him. The elevator shut and started to rise. The doors opened and zim stepped out, going over to the med room. "Wait.. zim, how are you going to get that out without losing a lot of blood or killing yourself?" dib asked, quite worried. Zim turned to him. "Why, im going to simply rip it out. Or do you want to do that?" dib lept back. "No! Dont do that! Whats your problem! Think of something else! Jee zim.. your acting really weird." dib said. "Dib, just rip this thing out of me." zim commanded. Dib didnt like the sound of doing that. "Zim, you know I cant do that, lets just try it surgically." dib suggested. "Dib, surgery wont help at all. Its gone straight through my body, the best we can do is rip it out." zim said. "Come on zim." dib complained. "Dib, if I have to lock you in a room to do it, then I will, you either help me or let me do it myself."

Dib couldnt argue anymore. He gave in. "Okay, ill help you, but if you die zim.. I swear." zim interrupted him before he could finish. "Zim will not die. I eat a lot of sugar a day." zim said. "You know.. now I know why irkens cant eat most human food." dib said. "Because it lacks sugar, now hurry up and help me get this out." zim said while walking to grab some gel. "What is that?" dib asked. Zim pointed to the jar of clear gel. Dib nodded. "This is a substance that will stop the bleeding, makes the blood in the injured veins clog up." dib nodded his head in understanding. "So what, your going to put that around your wounds before I tear it from your dieing body?" zim grabbed dibs shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Zim. is not. Dieing." he said simply while letting go of his shirt.

"Okay. Hurry up and get that gel on so we can remove that ugly jewelry you got there." zim snickered at dibs little joke, putting the gel on carefully, trying to avoid causing damage. Although he wasnt quite sure why he was being careful, he was just going to be in many times more pain when dib tore it out. Zim knew he would be hurting for several hours until his pak repaired him completely. Zim sat on the med table and made sure that he was ready for the coming hurt. Dib walked up to zims back, placing a hand on him and grabbing the wood with the other. "Ready?" he asked. Zim nodded his head and gripped the table sides to steady himself. Dib closed his eyes and began to pull the chunk out. Zim growled in pain. "Come on dib.. dont spare me the pain.. rip it out!" he commanded. Dib didnt hesitate. The sound of ripping flesh echoed through the lab, the crunching and cracking of bones following soon after. Zim held himself back from struggling as he screamed loudly, losing his voice to the pain., he wouldnt be able to move after the wood was out, at least for a while. Dib couldnt stand this anymore. He ripped it out. Zims body went limp and he fell to the floor. "Great.." he mumbled.

**Whewie.. pretty long chapter that was.. I had to take about a two hour break from writing about dib taking the wood out of zims spine. My back began to hurt really really bad and I couldnt hold my head up for some reason.. it just like.. fell over while I was in the middle of writing. Anywho.. I hope you liked. :3**


	12. The Start of Protection

**Oh yeah.. I forgot to mention.. the character death will be in the last chapter. So no, no one will die until the great battle at the end.. well.. besides the officer but that was different. So.. uhh.. yeah.. enjoy this chapter.**

Dib set the broken piece of wood to the side and leaned down over zims body, pressing his hand to zims neck. He was still alive. Dib sighed and lifted zim up from the ground, carrying him to another table that was clear of blood. He grabbed a rag and cleaned up all that he could before searching zims cabinets and reading the descriptions on each jar, trying to find one that would close the wound. He couldnt find anything that would do the job. Apparently, zim thought he would never be injured so badly, therefor not making anything that would help.

Dib instead found a large amount of irken bandages. But he needed to stitch him up first. Dib strode back over to zim and looked over the nasty hole. Dib shivered just looking at it, it had gone completely through, just a large hole in his chest. "Aint no stitching that up." he mumbled to himself. It pretty much looked like everything inside of zims ribcage had been ripped out in some kind of ritual. Dib searched the bandage collection, finding one that would be thick enough to prevent most of zims blood to escape. He wrapped it around zims body carefully, carrying him to his room and placing him on the bed.

Gir came running into the lab, screaming loudly, like usual. Dibs ears rang and he turned around. Gir stopped at the door, an incredibly stupid grin on his face. "I wanna explode to!" he squealed. Gir started running, getting ready to jump on the bed. Dib caught him by his antenna in mid air. He was pretty much running in place. "Gir. No, zim is hurt really bad. Go away." he said firmly while placing gir on the ground and pushing him out of the room. Gir walked away, sounding quite upset but returned to his happy form immediately and trotting away screaming about ice cream. Dib rolled his eyes and went back over to the bed, sitting down on the empty side.

From what dib has learned before, irkens only have one organ. The squeedly spooch. He wasnt quite sure what it does, since zims pak took care of nutrients and blood, or at least extra blood. He didnt think zim had a heart, until now at least. He was pretty sure the spooch was all irkens had, besides a brain. Dibs face scrunched up. Zim didnt use his brain very well. His souvenir proved it.

Dib lay himself down, placing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. He could hear gir squealing upstairs, screaming random words and dragging minnie moose and pig along with him, as to he could hear them as well. He lifted his head and took the pillow, placing it on his face and keeping his hands at the sides of it to block out the noise. After doing so, he ended up falling asleep, although the sir units squeals could be heard from across the world. However, he couldnt hear him.

Gir strut around in circles holding onto one of pigs legs, minnie moose following close behind. Gir, just doing something, pig has no idea whats going on and minnie moose just happens to be attached to gir. As a puppy is to a bone.

Dib hadnt slept for hours, no.. an entire day and a night. He had gone that long without sleep, but he didnt get to sleep the night before either, he stood up late, taking notes on zim. But of course thats dib being dib. Hours had passed by before zim stirred to life. He dared not to move, the pain still present flowing throughout his body. He hissed in pain trying to sit up but failing. "Oh come on.. I should be better by now." he mumbled to himself. He nearly lept up from the bed when he heard breathing, but realizing it was dib he calmed down. He sat up slowly from the bed, shaking due to loss of blood and using up what the pak had. Zim could feel the emptiness in his chest, the hole still there. He slowly reached behind his back, pressing some buttons on the pak. He was having it construct new meat and skin to take the place.

Zim used his pak legs to carry him to the closet, going inside. Some wires came down and replaced his ragged torn clothes with better new ones. He stepped out, but withing seeing dib missing off the bed he froze. He looked around the room, trying to sense movement and sounds. His senses didnt work. Due to the numbness, he couldnt feel anything but hurt. He hated it. He stumbled away from the closet and made his way into the lab to begin making the armor. The armada was now going to arrive in two days, maybe even one if the tallests were impatient and eager.

Dib watched zim leave the room. He couldnt believe zim didnt hear him fall off the bed. He groaned and sat up. "Gee.. that was unpleasant." he grumbled quietly to himself. He stood up, making sure not to make any sounds. He went to the door slowly and looked out at zim. He still didnt trust him as much and still spied on him. Making sure he wasnt trying anything. Zim had been walking to several different areas of the lab, clicking buttons and pulling levers. He was having the base make the gold into armor, dib didnt know that at the moment. But it soon came to thought when he saw the labs wires carrying the gold to a melting pot. Dib strode in and stood aside zim. "So how long will it take for the armor to be completely molded?" he asked. Zim jumped and cringed in pain. "Do not sneak up on zim." zim said calmly. Dib giggled.


End file.
